Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of cells that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). The term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. A UE may perform wireless data communication with a serving cell, or with multiple serving cells, using a plurality of wireless carriers of different frequency bands. The term “wireless carrier” refers to a radio signal that oscillates at a frequency within a particular frequency band, and can be modulated to carry certain information. Throughout the rest of the disclosure, “wireless carrier” and “carrier” are used interchangeably.
To perform a measurement, such as position measurement, the UE may need to perform a tune away process, in which the UE tune away from one of the plurality of wireless carriers, to temporarily suspend the wireless communication on that carrier, in order to provide the hardware resources for the measurement.